Lady Yuan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Yuan a bien des secrets. Mais comme tous les secrets, ils sont vite percés.


_Coucou les petits amis !_

_Non, je ne suis pas morte, je suis toujours victime de ma flemme. Mais bon, j'essaye de me soigner. Voici un petit délire que je me suis tapée hier soir toute seule. Il combine deux univers que j'adore : TOS et un que vous découvrirez dans cet OS. Qui n'a ni queue ni tête, ne cherchez pas de logique là-dedans, c'est un OS délire qui ne se situe dans aucun contexte. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

_Résumé : Yuan a bien des secrets. Mais comme tous les secrets, ils sont vite percés._

_Disclaimer : TOS appartient à Namco et les personnages du jeu en bénissent le ciel. _

_**Lady Yuan**_

Toute la petite troupe de Tales of Symphonia était réunie dans le manoir Wilder. Même les Séraphins du Cruxis étaient présents. Mithos était d'une humeur taquine, aussi il décida de faire peur à celui qui avait failli devenir son beau-frère. Qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui, du coup, poussa un cri de surprise. Mais un cri bien trop aigu pour être celui d'un homme qui a subi une peur éphémère.

- Yuan, tu es enrhumé ? T'as une voix de crécelle. Dit Lloyd

Se raclant un peu la gorge, le demi-elfe lui assura qu'il était en bonne santé.

- Ouais, à d'autres Yuan. Tous les mois, t'as un coup de fatigue qui dure quelques jours accompagné de douleurs abdominales. Faudrait que tu consultes. Répliqua Kratos avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

- Je sais ce que j'ai, c'est chronique, je ne peux rien y faire. Rétorqua le métis

L'humain le regardait, son regard trahissait une certaine angoisse de savoir son ami malade.

- Enfin si, je pourrais y faire quelque chose mais je m'y refuse. Avoua-t-il

- T'es une mauviette ? Le taquina Mithos

- Je ne tiens pas à devenir stérile, Mithos.

L'annonce lança un froid.

- Bah, de toutes façons, t'auras jamais de gosses, tu l'as dit toi-même. Alors, stérile pour stérile...

- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour sacrifier ça ?

Yuan finit tranquillement le verre de vin qu'il avait dans sa main. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Lloyd jouer à la gamecube.

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- SoulCalibur II. Mais personne n'ose me défier.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Yuan alla donc défier Lloyd. Et lui mit la pâtée de sa vie lors d'un combat épique entre Cassandra pour Lloyd et Ivy pour Yuan. Kratos regardait avec un amusement dissimulé son fils et son ami s'amuser ensemble. Le pire étant que Yuan s'amusait vraiment.

- On reconnaît le gameur de la bande... Soupira Mithos

La soirée se finit sur une note légère après un grand tournoi où seul Kratos put mettre une rouste à Yuan après un combat titanesque entre Raphaël pour Yuan et Taki pour Kratos. Tout le monde regagna sa chambre. Jusqu'au moment où Zélos entra dans la chambre de Yuan pour lui rendre son bien. Il n'avait pas frappé à la porte. Pauvre homme. Il eut la surprise de sa vie. Un Yuan aux cheveux lâchés, des bandes sur son lit, torse nu. Torse qui était en fait une poitrine généreuse. Le renégat se mit à rougir violemment.

- Yuan, t'es vraiment une crécelle !

Le cri de Zélos amena tout le monde, qui put constater la vérité sur le sexe de Yuan.

- Ca vous dérange que je m'habille ?! Lança la demi-elfe avec sa voix d'homme qu'elle avait travaillé pendant des années.

Une fois Yuan habillé, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon pour une réunion de crise. Yuan Ka-Fai était en réalité une fille !

- Je le savais que t'avais pas de couilles ! Exultait Mithos

- Toi, tu en as mais tu ne t'en sers pas, ce n'est pas mieux.

Cela lui rabattit le caquet.

- Maintenant que l'on sait, je pense que tu peux laisser tomber les bandes et la voix, ça te soulagera. Conseilla Kratos

La petite assemblée fixait Yuan, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné. Elle savait d'office que son secret serait découvert.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'es travesti ? Pour voyager de manière plus sûre ? Demanda Génis

- Il est vrai qu'une femme seule sur les routes est une proie facile. Ajouta Régal

- Et puis, si Yuan voulait entrer dans l'armée, elle y était obligée. D'ailleurs, Yuan, c'est ton vrai nom ? Dit Raine

Yuan prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

- Oui, Yuan est mon vrai nom.

- C'est un nom de mec. S'étonna Sheena

- Mon père voulait un garçon.

- Et il t'a élevée en homme ? Interrogea Lloyd

- Non. C'est de mon propre chef que j'ai voulu devenir un « garçon ».

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Colette

- Le premier qui se moque, je le tue !

- Mais pourquoi se moquerait-on ? Assura Kratos

- J'ai fait ça pour être comme mon idole.

- T'es fan du chevalier d'Eon ? Demanda Raine

- Non. Je suis fan de Lady Oscar.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence pendant lequel Yuan se sentit très seule. Mithos éclata de rire.

- Ouah le manga de vieux !

- Mithos, avec tout le respect que je te dois, je te prierai de bien vouloir fermer ta gueule car il s'avère que moi aussi, j'aime Lady Oscar. Lança Kratos

- Mais pourquoi Lady Oscar ? Demanda Lloyd

- J'ai toujours trouvé les filles très bête. Toujours à parler de mecs, de fringues... Et le pire, c'est que les femmes sont vicieuses. Oscar m'a appris qu'on pouvait être une femme sans être comme toutes ces péronnelles sans cervelle. Mais aussi que dans la vie, les hommes s'en sortaient mieux que les femmes.

- Qu'en a dit ton père ?

- Il aurait eu du mal à parler, le pauvre homme. Il est mort quand j'avais trois mois.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre. C'était vraiment une situation inédite.

- Et Martel ? Savait-elle que... Demanda Colette

- Oui.

- Et elle a quand même accepté de t'épouser ?! S'étonna Mithos

- Ta sœur, ce qui l'intéressait, ce n'était pas la virilité des messieurs mais la douceur des cuisses des demoiselles.

- Traite pas ma sœur de brouteuse de gazon ! Ma sœur est pure !

- T'as un esprit vraiment médiéval...

- Et à cause de ton affection pour elle, comme Oscar envers Marie-Antoinette, tu l'as protégé. Conclut Kratos

Avec un air un peu nostalgique, Yuan acquiesça.

- Mais Oscar et Marie-Antoinette n'étaient pas lesbiennes dans le manga. Dit Lloyd

- Dommage, ça aurait été sexy ! Répliqua Zélos

- Et je ne suis pas lesbienne, je suis bi. Ajouta Yuan

Yuan laissa son esprit divaguer. Elle repensa à Botta. Ce pauvre Botta qui lui aussi avait découvert à ses dépends le secret de son chef. Qui était tombé amoureux d'elle, lui, le pauvre roturier. Lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour la protéger ainsi que son rêve. A l'instar d'André Grandier qui avait protégé Oscar avec sa vie de manière littérale. Et elle avait en elle un secret qui faisait d'elle une Oscar encore plus parfaite que cette relation saphique avec Martel, que cet amour que Botta lui portait, que sa féminité cachée sous les atours d'un homme. Un secret qui lui pesait depuis quatre mille ans. Qui avait été à moitié révélé à la personne concernée. Mais elle savait que désormais, c'était fichu, cette personne allait la haïr.

Après quelques instants après avoir répondu à toutes les interrogations, elle monta se coucher, fatiguée. Alors qu'elle venait d'enfiler sa tenue de nuit, profitant du soulagement que procurait l'abandon de ces bandes qui enserraient ses seins, on frappa doucement à sa porte.

- Entrez.

Elle ne regarda pas qui était le visiteur, elle fixait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre, l'esprit plein de pensées mélancoliques et tristes. Elle sentit qu'on l'enlaçait par derrière. La tête de Kratos se posa sur son épaule.

- Les étoiles sont très belles ce soir.

- Je ne sais pas, je les regarde sans vraiment les voir.

Le couple regarda le ciel pendant un moment sans rien dire. Tout le secret de Yuan était là. Kratos était un Fersen. Elle l'aimait à en mourir, lui ne l'avait vu que comme un homme, elle l'avait vu en aimer une autre et l'écoutait se confier à elle quand il lui parlait de cet amour, souffrant en silence. Elle avait aimé sincèrement Martel. Mais son grand amour, c'était Kratos. Sa vie sentimentale se résumait à ce triangle amoureux Kratos/Anna/Elle, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le célèbre Oscar/Fersen/Marie-Antoinette et qui n'existait pas vraiment au fond, car à l'époque, Kratos n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et quand il tomba enfin amoureux de sa personne, c'était du Yuan masculin qu'il était tombé amoureux.

- C'était pour cela que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse ?

Yuan acquiesça.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Parce que j'avais peur, Kratos.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kratos pouvait voir au fond de ses pupilles azurées toute la douleur que Yuan gardait en elle depuis longtemps.

- Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Tu as été l'un des rares à ne pas te moquer de moi quand je t'ai dit que j'aimais Lady Oscar. J'ai... J'ai bien voulu te le dire, j'y ai pensé souvent mais j'avais peur... Peu que cela gâche tout...

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un corps. Homme ou femme, je t'aime pareil.

L'humain l'embrassa tendrement puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son amante.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas condamnée à finir comme Oscar finalement...

- Oscar, c'est du pipi de chat à côté de toi, ma Lady Yuan. Tu es mille fois mieux qu'elle.

- Et je ne mourrai pas deux jours après m'être donnée à toi, contrairement à elle.

- Tu vivras mille fois plus de choses qu'elle. La joie d'être aimée. De voir tes projets se réaliser après une tempête. Ici, c'est le OscarxFersen qui l'emporte.

- Fersen, c'est une merde à côté de toi, Kratos.

Riant un peu, Kratos embrassa à nouveau Yuan. Puis le couple passa une nuit faite d'amour et de passion. Et contrairement à Oscar, Yuan connut la joie d'être une jeune mariée et d'être mère neuf mois plus tard.

_**FIN**_

_Je vous l'avais dit, un gros délire sans queue ni tête... Reviews ?_


End file.
